Circenses
Circenses is a South American nation. The Circensan people serve an oligarchy. The name Circenses derives from the Latin phrase panem et circenses, which literally translates into 'bread and circuses'. The phrase itself is 'used to describe entertainment used to distract public attention from more important matters. This phrase also was the founding of Circenses' triplets’ the North American nation of Panem, and the small South American nation of Dracaria. The national anthem is the Song of the Victors. Government Executive Branch The executive branch is the branch that enforces the laws of Circenses. In other words, the President heads the Peacekeepers. This branch is headed by the President. Power falls into a successors hands by appointment (from the current President). If the successor is non compos mentis at the time of inaguration, then the Head Actui becomes President. According to the system of Systems and Scales, established at the founding of Circenses, the President has the power to prohibe any proposed law that is proposed by the Appointive branch. The President is usually head of day-to-day affairs, running executive departments, appointing head to these departments, and appointing judges to the Actuelle. Although The Actuelle and Tueri Circenses have some power, the President still has the authority to override any law or decision. The President serves a life term. The President's official title is "The Supreme President of Terra Circenses". His residence is the Castillo de Oro, which is in Providencia. Appointive Branch The appointive branch is split into three Ramas: el Alto, los Plebeyos, and los Maestros. These three houses of the Appointive Branch have the most ''real ''power of Circenses. They operate and control the Tueri Circenses, the Circensa Military and make most of the laws for Circenses. According to the system of System and Scales, established at the founding of Circenses, the Appointive Branch has the power, under certain circumstances and override the ''prohibe. ''The Appointive Branch has the power to remove the Actui from the Actuelle under certain circumstances. Appointers serve a maximum of two 9 year terms. Judicial Branch The judicial branch is represented and headed by the Actuelle. There are 8 Actui plus the Head Actui. Their power resides in the fact that they approve or don't approve laws. According to the system of System and Scales, the Actuelle has the power to remove Appointers from their jobs. They also have the power to declare the ''prohibe ''unconstitutional. Actui serve a 25 year term. History B.R. (Before Rebellion) Circenses was formed 160 years prior to the Great Rebellion (0 F.C.) which was 260 years ago. It was founded in the ruins of a destroyed and torn world. It is unknown precisely what caused the "end of the world", but major landmasses changed shape as the sea level rose around the planet. It is known by scientific research that CO2 levels increased, presumably by greenhouse gases and a global conflict was involved. When certain events happened (the founding and the Great Rebellion), time was labeled after these dates. List of Districts and their industries *District 1 - Government services *District 2 - Entertainment *District 3 - Petroleum *District 4 - Fishing *District 5 - Financial services *District 6 - Construction *District 7 - Lumber *District 8 - Pharmaceutics *District 9 - Electric power *District 10 - Computer *District 11 - Shipbuilding *District 12 - Genetics research *District 13 - Nuclear *District 14 - Tobacco *District 15 - Water *District 16 - Grain *District 17 - Agriculture *District 18 - Telecommunications *District 19 - Health care and hospitality *District 20 - Information *District 21 - Arms *District 22 - Aerospace *District 23 - Film *District 24 - Broadcasting *District 25 - Toys and textiles *District 26 - Internet *District 27 - Paper *District 28 - Mass media *District 29 - Transporation *District 30 - Music *District 31 - Livestock *District 32 - Defense *District 33 - Astronomy Category:Circenses Category:Nations Category:South America